In recent years, various types of cultural formats are provided thanks to the development of the internet technology. As one of such various types, a webtoon is being provided on the internet, wherein the webtoon is a new format combined with the internet and the cartoon. The term “webtoon” is a compound combined with the term “web” representing the internet and the term “cartoon” representing the cartoon itself and simply represents an internet cartoon produced using a variety of multimedia effects. In connection with such a webtoon, the uses of smart devices increase thanks to the fast development of a mobile communication technology. To keep pace with such increasing uses, a digital cartoon content providing server provides a 2D digital cartoon viewer function with which it is possible to read a digital cartoon script, which is converted into a digital file in a smart device, in a form of a 2D digital cartoon by pages or cuts.
The above-mentioned 2D digital cartoon viewer function is characterized in that, when a user touches a cartoon which is displayed in a form of pages, one cut of the cartoon is shown and displayed in a form of cuts, and the user may watch the cartoon while enlarging or contracting the sizes of the pages or screens using a pinch, etc.
However, since the conventional 2D digital cartoon viewer simply allows a user to recognize and see the screens provided by a digital cartoon manufacturer manually, without providing a 3D effect or a sense of reality on the screen, there is still a strong need for a new type of a system and method for providing a 3D digital cartoon viewer wherein a user can more actively recognize and see more augmented reality or images.